


Dissonance

by antiscanchoke



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Modern Era, PWP, icest - Freeform, it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiscanchoke/pseuds/antiscanchoke
Summary: After some time spent post-reunion working on Elsa's confidence to ask for things, she decides to give Anna something she knows she's been wanting as a thank you.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> I would've set this in universe, but honestly I needed Elsa in those skinny jeans and an open button-down (see the link to the art that inspired this in the note at the bottom). And since all the blood that would've gone towards thinking of a way to make that happen in canon setting was...elsewhere....slapping "modern au" on it was the way to go.

Anna paused in the doorway of Elsa’s room – their room, she reminded herself – and spent a lingering moment just watching her sister sleeping. It was rare that Anna was up before Elsa, rarer still for her to go out and return before her sister awoke. But Anna had found herself awake in the middle of the night for reasons she did not understand, and after nearly an hour of tossing and turning as gently as she could to avoid waking her sister, she had finally extricated herself from the bed to try going for a walk and a shower.

And Elsa would be waking soon, she was sure. The sun was rising to meet the bottom of their windowsill, and when enough of the sun had dripped down the wall to reach the edge of the bed, her sister’s eyes would open.

Anna smiled softly and padded barefoot to the piano nearby. It didn’t get a whole lot in the way of use these days, but it had been their parents’ and the presence of it was comforting to the both of them, solid and real and full of memories. Anna’s fingers drifted over the keys as she remembered mornings spent in sunny rooms with her mama patiently instructing a tiny, eager Anna how to make the piano make the sounds she could. The time at the piano had always yielded a unusually attentive facet of Anna – all of her restless energy seemed to quiet when she was on the bench, small fingers straining to play the right notes at the same time.

She pressed down gently in a three-note chord, her fond smile easing further outwards at the way the simple sound brought something to life in her chest. Another chord, and a third. The lessons had stopped shortly after her sixth birthday, but she no longer knew the reason why, if she had ever known.

Soft rustling from the bed caught Anna’s attention, and she looked over her shoulder to spy Elsa in mid stretch, the fine bones of her wrists and collarbones in relief against the light, which caught her platinum braid and diffused into a kind of halo. On Anna it would've looked ridiculous. On Elsa, it looked positively ethereal.

From an unbiased standpoint, of course.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Anna asked. Elsa’s bright blue eyes opened and focused on her. The sleepiness lingering in them did little to soften the pang that went through Anna every time Elsa's attention was directed her way. 

“Not at all,” she murmured. “What are you playing?”

As she always did under Elsa's rare scrutiny, Anna blushed faintly as she replied, “I don’t think it’s anything. I just always liked the way those notes combine.”

Elsa “hmmd” gently and rested her cheek on her hand to watch quietly as Anna continued to play those few chords, alternating the emphasis she placed on the different keys that made them up so that each of them sounded just slightly different even within their sameness.

“I could play something else,” Anna offered, feeling silly, “something with a real melody.”

Elsa shifted from beneath the covers so that she sat with her elbows on her knees. She had slept in her clothes, and her button-down white shirt was open over the lacy black bra she wore with just about anything. ”I like what you’re playing now.” Her words had the rich texture of sleep to them. “It sounds kind of like you.” Anna imagined she saw those blue eyes look her up and down from her peripheral vision. _That’s just you,_ she reminded herself sternly.

How much she believed that varied from day to day. Elsa still kept the things she wanted close to her chest out of reflex, and sometimes in the quiet spaces where Anna could detect a want but didn’t yet know what it was, her mind filled in the blanks with her own wants instead. Elsa was watching her, wanting something, and Anna felt suddenly self-conscious with her half-remembered notes repeating again and again in the vast, lush room. She wondered what would sound like Elsa, what chord would bring to mind this precise moment and every other one where her sister was watching her with that fond, sad smile.

Anna slid a finger out of place to change the composition of the next chord, a sliver of melancholy that deepened the mood into something fuller and weightier.

The softest rustle of fabric, and Anna suddenly became aware of Elsa standing directly behind her. She was close enough that Anna imagined she could feel Elsa’s body heat through the robe she was wearing. She was acutely, ashamedly, excitedly aware of having absolutely nothing on beneath it.

Elsa stretched an arm to place her hand over Anna’s. Her other hand found Anna’s hip and steadied herself, her cheek brushing Anna’s ear as she moved Anna’s hand to another set of keys a bit further to the left and pressed them down gently. Four notes, a purposeful tension within that begged a release.

Her breath was cool on Anna's cheek, and her skin prickled in an involuntary response. “I’ve always been partial to dissonance.” If Elsa could tell that Anna’s very blood was aflame, she did not let on. 

“It’s beautiful,” Anna managed. She could hear her breath trembling, and the knowledge that Elsa could too made something low in her belly begin to languidly tighten.

“Mmm,” Elsa agreed. Her body was flush against Anna’s back now, and the hand covering Anna’s dragged slender fingers up the sleeve of her arm. Anna closed her eyes, her free hand nudging forward to brace her on the edge of the piano as she tried not to openly whine at the thought of Elsa depriving her of the perverse pleasure of her sister’s body pressed against her back.

Elsa was no longer touching Anna, but she did not move away. “Will you tell me something?” Her voice was measured, each word weighed with regality and intent.

Anna nodded, because she just knew that if she opened her mouth, she would only be able to say “please,” and then everything would stop and that was too much to contemplate. She would do whatever she needed to keep the two of them standing right here for as long as possible, anything whatsoever to hear Elsa speak to her in that royal tone made rough with the early morning hour.

“I’ve just found myself wondering,” Elsa said with deliberate carelessness, “what the princess of Arendelle must want in return for all she’s done.” Anna felt Elsa gently corral the damp hair hanging down her back with a finger, brushing an arc across the back of Anna’s robe as she nudged the damp tangle - seriously, how was it already tangled again? - over her shoulder. The air was cold on Anna’s heated neck, and the line Elsa had traced along her shoulder blade felt alive with desire.

Anna floundered for a coherent response, mouth dry. She couldn’t lie, but there was no way in hell she could come back with “your mouth on my neck” either. “You,” she whispered finally, because it was true and she had said it innocently enough times before to have earned some plausible deniability. Right?

“I know that,” Elsa chided.

Gods strike her down, Anna was going to come from this and this alone and she was quickly losing the ability to care.

Giddy recklessness swelled in her. “Not sure you do,” she choked, because if she didn't say something then the desire wedged in her throat was going to draw blood. 

Anna flinched as Elsa’s hand brushed past her waist. Before she could register her sister’s intent, Elsa gave one tug on the belt of Anna’s robe – and just like that, Anna was exposed. Cool air kissed at her breasts and thighs, and now she was trembling with no way to stop at all. “Let me be more clear,” Elsa said in the same voice she used in rooms full of dignitaries and spokespeople. “I know you want me. I’m telling you that I want to hear exactly how you want me.”

Anna gave a small cry and arched as Elsa’s teeth clamped gently at the base of her neck, one of her hands nudging the robe towards her shoulder and her other dragging up her thigh just a little. “Oh god,” she whimpered.

Elsa’s voice was as cool as frost on a lake. “Tell me, or I stop.” Warmth began to drip between Anna’s legs. The humiliation that was the both of them knowing that she needed this more than Elsa, that this was a _favor_ – left her cunt a ruin of ache.

She screwed her eyes shut, panting a little with need. “Don’t stop,” she whined, “please.” She tried not to writhe for the friction of Elsa’s hands on her. She worked up all of her courage and spit out the name of the desire that had been her personal specter night after night as she guided Elsa little by little towards the understanding that trusting Anna with her needs was a gift, not a burden, and now...Elsa wanted to know. She did know - she wanted Anna to say it.

“I need you to fuck me.”

The hand on Anna’s shoulder moved to wrap gracefully around the side of her neck, Elsa’s fingers resting lightly on her throat. Anna could feel her own pulse as it thudded, birdlike, against her sister’s skin. “Good girl,” Elsa said. Whatever breath was left at hearing those words left Anna entirely as Elsa pushed the robe from her shoulders, forcing Anna’s numb arms from the piano to drag the fabric past them and let it drop with a quiet crumpling sound in a semi-circle at Anna’s feet.

It suddenly struck Anna how much more naked she felt, knowing that Elsa was fully clothed behind her and about to do what Anna had never dreamed possible.

As though to emphasize that last point, Elsa’s hands gently but firmly wrapped around Anna’s wrists and guided her back to the edge of the piano. “If you let go, everything stops,” she said, ignoring Anna’s ragged breathing. “Is that understood?” Anna could not for the life of her understand how Elsa’s tone alone could be almost enough to undo her entirely, nor how Elsa knew to use it. She nodded quickly.

Her sister’s voice was casual as she slid a cool hand up from Anna’s hip to cup one of her breasts. “Out loud, please.”

“Understood,” Anna gasped. She was somehow simultaneously far above herself somewhere and more rooted in her body and the present than she had ever been.

“Good.” Elsa’s fingers rolled Anna’s nipple casually, just once, tearing a ragged moan from Anna’s lips as her head dropped. Her knuckles were white on the edge of the piano.

Elsa placed a hand flat on Anna’s back and used a socked foot to nudge Anna’s legs further apart, exposing her dripping cunt to Elsa’s every whim.

“Beautiful,” she murmured, and without preamble, she draped herself over Anna’s back and pressed two fingers to Anna’s core. Only the arm she’d wrapped under Anna’s breasts kept her knees from buckling entirely and sending her to the floor. Elsa’s hold was strong and steady as her fingers crawled along Anna’s ribs to seek out her nipple again.

“I should buy you some new songs to play,” she mused, sliding her fingers in a wet, lazy circle around Anna’s entrance. Her voice gave away nothing, as under control as Anna herself.

“Oh god,” Anna sobbed. Something was uncoiling inside her and it was too soon, they had only just started, but she was powerless to do anything about it. Every muscle in her body tensed, and –

Elsa’s fingers moved away from the swollen nub above her entrance and the rush of relief and frustration combined escaped Anna in a wordless cry.

Elsa leaned so that her body was pressed against Anna’s back, shifting her hand from Anna’s breast to brace herself on the piano next to Anna’s.

‘Beautiful,” she said again, and the two fingers that had drawn Anna so close to the edge slipped inside of her entirely as Elsa’s tongue slid from Anna’s lower ribs to her shoulder blade. The power of thought abandoned Anna entirely at the realization that Elsa was inside of her, actually _inside her body_ , and her hips bucked down hard on Elsa’s hand in response as she trembled and gasped.

Elsa placed a tender kiss on Anna’s jaw, just below her ear. Her fingers moved in and out of Anna’s cunt, and even through the haze of pleasure, Anna could feel Elsa watching her face. The tension was winding itself up again inside of her, more gradually this time and gathering up from somewhere deeper. When that string went finally taut, Anna didn’t know what would be left of her in the aftermath – nor was she able to care. Her legs trembled around Elsa’s sure strokes, her breath coming faster and more jagged from her chest. Everything she was seemed to curl in on the single point that Elsa’s fingers deliberately stroked inside her with every stroke. Elsa was saying something to her in a soothing, almost adoring voice and she wanted to badly to hear it, but she was fast approaching the edge of something vast and unknown, and it was racing to meet her too.

Elsa’s voice again, more urgent. “Look at me, Anna.”

Anna dragged her gaze to Elsa’s, and she felt her world stop. Elsa’s eyes were a maelstrom, a ship at the moment of its shattering on the rocks. Behind Elsa’s bright blue gaze was every ounce of rage and passion and joy that had been denied her for 15 years, laid bare as though lit up by lightning. It was a plea. It was a confession. It was Elsa’s soul cracked wide, the tight seed of vulnerability she kept safe in the deepest part laid bare – for her – and the truth of it shoved her off the precipice as Elsa’s fingers twisted savagely against that spot just one more time.

Anna broke.

Anna couldn't be sure whether or not she’d entirely lost consciousness, but by the time she was aware again of her surroundings, she was on her knees and slumped against Elsa, who was holding her close and stroking her hair. Another second or so passed before sound began to process, and she realized her sister was singing to her softly. Anna stirred and felt the fabric of her robe brush against her skin, draped as it was over her shaking form. Elsa stopped singing and placed the tenderest of fingers under Anna’s chin to tilt her head back and look at her.

Elsa smiled at her, but there was a hesitance there too. “Welcome back.”

Anna smiled weakly back, partially from reflex. “Hiya." Her voice cracked on the first syllable, and she frowned in confusion. “Voice?”

Elsa looked vaguely embarrassed, closer to the version of her that Anna was used to, but she was still here and her arms were steady around her. “I may have pushed you further than I had planned,” she confessed.

Anna blinked. “You planned that?”

Elsa exhaled a breathy little laugh at Anna’s expression – a true expression of joy, devoid of the persona she had just been wearing for Anna. She thought dazedly that she wasn’t sure which Elsa she liked more, then decided there was no point trying to guess in her current state.

“Did you think you were the only one holding your breath for months?” Elsa asked. Her voice was warm. “It just took me a while to make sure you wanted it and how, that’s all.”

“You knew before you asked.” Anna felt dimly like maybe this shouldn’t have surprised her as much as it did. Elsa was exceptional at figuring out what to be in any given situation. It was Anna who was the same no matter where she went. Still, it meant that Elsa had been paying attention to her more than she had realized, and that warmed her. “Sneaky,” she mumbled, and then yawned hugely.

“The sneakiest,” Elsa agreed.

She adjusted Anna to slide a hand under her knees and stood in one fluid motion, carrying her towards the bed with an ease Anna would not have guessed. “You’re full of surprises,” she observed. Elsa seemed like she wasn’t sure whether or not to be pleased by that, probably because surprises had historically been fairly hit or miss on the disaster scale. Anna leaned up to place a quick kiss on Elsa’s cheek. “It’s a good thing,” she assured before her sister deposited her on the bed. It didn’t escape her that Elsa had looked slightly embarrassed – if grateful – and Anna wondered just how much it had taken out of Elsa to perform like that for her. 

She got her answer when Elsa offered her a glass of water from the pitcher she kept at the vanity. Her sister’s hand shook, but just slightly. Anna accepted the glass with both of her noodly arms and took a grateful sip, watching Elsa over the rim. There was no sign of the force of nature itself that had been behind her sister’s eyes just those few minutes ago; Elsa was perfectly in control once more.

That was alright. Just the knowledge of what lay hidden at the center of Elsa, the glimpse she’d entrusted her with, was everything Anna had hoped Elsa would one day allow. Anna had been let inside to the fullest extent her sister was capable of. Exactly which of the gifts she'd given Anna was the one she'd been planning?

Elsa took the empty glass and set it to the side as Anna yawned again. Trying to untangle her sister's motives sounded an awful lot like thinking, and thinking was very much on the no-fly list right now. She wiggled down under the blanket, enjoying its softness over all of her bare skin, and blinked up at Elsa imploringly. “Go back to sleep with me?”

Elsa hesitated. Possibly she’d shown more than she’d meant to and now felt like she needed to hide for a while. Anna hated when Elsa felt like she'd said or shown to much and tried to withdraw, even if she did understand, and she hated it even more when she had a good post-orgasm glow going that begged for sharing.

She was surprised and delighted when Elsa lifted the covers and burrowed next to Anna. “I’ll stay til you fall asleep,” she promised. Anna snickered as she wiggled into Elsa’s open arms. She nudged a knee in between Elsa's, tangling them together and reveling in the feel of her sister's body beneath the denim of her black jeans.

“Try getting away from me now,” she teased. Elsa wiggled insincerely as though to shake her off; Anna giggled and nipped at the collarbone at her eye level, pulling away to smirk openly at Elsa when she inhaled sharply with a little "oh." The look on Elsa's face was an old book in a familiar language - want, uncertainty, and something like wonder. "We'll come back to that," Anna decided, tucking her head under Elsa's chin and closing her eyes. 

Elsa finally began to relax in Anna's arms, and Anna fell asleep with her sister's hand running softly, comfortingly through her hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Art here: https://os-da.tumblr.com/post/114488774805/
> 
> I didn't follow it exactly, but it was enough of a backbone for my work that I couldn't live with not linking it. Besides, I like to share good art.


End file.
